Nada a Ver com Espiãs
Like, So Totally Not Spies is episode 18 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Caitlin *Dominique *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Terrence Lewis *Helga Von Guggen *Boogie Gus Synopsis Part 1 At the LAMOS submarine, Terrence gets furious because all of his attempts to eliminate Jerry have failed because of the girls and gets even frustrated to find out that his sub is leaking. Helga tells Terrence that she found the way to keep the girls out of the way, so they can finally get rid of Jerry and WOOHP. The next day at The Groove, the girls buy new clothes for the Fall season. Clover buys a brand new blouse, but finds out that Mandy bought the same blouse. The girls get upset and think about how to be better in fashion than Mandy. The girls then find a mysterious jewelry store. The mysterious saleswoman says that they want to be more great in fashion and gives them the bracelets. The girls buy the bracelets and, as they leave, the saleswoman silently says that the bracelets will change the girls' lives. The girls then enter the elevator to leave The Groove, but are soon WOOHPed to Jerry's office. Jerry tells the girls that WOOHP had located the abandoned submarine which looks like the LAMOS submarine. Furious, the girls reluctantly agree to take the mission. The girls are riding on the jet skis and are angry that being spies is interfering in their personal lives. The girls then decide that after they complete the mission, they'll return to their normal lives. The girls find the submarine and investigate. They find Terrence's computer message that says that he's giving up on being a criminal and is going to England to breed the dogs. The girls call Jerry and tell him about the message. The girls are soon excited that the mission is over and they can live a normal life again. As they ride home on the jet skis, they're observed by Terrence who says that the message is a fake. Later that night, the girls try on their new clothes. Then they try on their new bracelets and, after putting the bracelets on their wrists, they pass out. The next day, Jerry is walking around Beverly Hills. He finds the British boutique and decides to do the same as the girls: shopping. He enters to the store to find out that it's a trap made by Terrence. Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus attack and then kidnap Jerry. Later, they hold Jerry captive at their submarine and Jerry demands to know that what is their plan. Terrence tries to keep it a secret, but Boogie Gus blabs out that Jerry will be a food for the sharks. Jerry then says that the girls will save him. Helga tells him that they don't save him now and Boogie Gus then blabs out that Helga gave them the bracelets that cause the girls to lose memories about being spies. Meanwhile, the girls wake up and, due to the bracelets' effects, they don't remember that they're spies. The girls show off their new clothes at school and everyone likes them, much to Mandy's dismay. Later, the girls are outside the school and are happy that they're popular with their new clothes. Jerry calls the girls for help. The girls become scared and Jerry realizes that the bracelets worked. Jerry tries to remind the girls who they are, but they ignore him and Clover throws her X Powder to the trash can. Later on, the girls are at the Chinese restuarant and are still thinking about "the strange man who claims that they're spies". Soon, they find out that the restaurant is a trap made by Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus. Although that they lost memories about being spies, the girls manage to defeat Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus. The girls then escape and are confused. They then decide to call Jerry again. Part 2 The girls return to school and force Clover to check the trash can because she threw the X-Powder there. The girls soon find out that the trash can is now empty. The girls then go to the container and Clover goes inside to find the X Powder. The girls then find it and, after numerous attempts to open it, they open the powder and call Jerry. Jerry reminds them who he is and who they are, showing them photos of the WOOHP picnic, and says that the bracelets caused them to lose their memories about being spies. The girls try to take off the bracelets, but they can't. G.L.A.D.I.S. arrives via the WOOHP jet and WOOHPs the girls there. G.L.A.D.I.S. reminds the girls what she is and makes them believe that she is the head of WOOHP, not Jerry. G.L.A.D.I.S. reminds them about their gadgets and the uniforms. G.L.A.D.I.S. WOOHPs the girls out of the jet. The girls remember how to activate the jetpack backpacks. Alex tries to activate her backpack, but can't. Sam and Clover manage to rescue Alex and they dive to find the LAMOS' submarine. The girls find the submarine and use the laser nail file to get inside, but they cause the water to spill into the sub. The girls use their helmets to block the water's leak. The girls find Jerry and rescue him, but they're caught by Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus. The girls try to fight them, but, because of their lost memories, they're easily defeated. The girls and Jerry are then tied up and realize that the submarine will be soon full of water and that they'll be the shark food. Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus then leave the submarine. The girls then tell Jerry that G.L.A.D.I.S. is WOOHP's boss. Jerry then explains that he's the boss and G.L.A.D.I.S. is his assistant. The girls lose hope about surviving, but Jerry reminds that he taught them how to find a way out of hard situations. After they complain about rust on their bracelets, Jerry realizes that is the reason for the altered memories, and tells the girls to put the bracelets in the water. The girls do exactly that, and the salt destroys the locking mechanism, which causes the girls' memories of being spies to return. The girls and Jerry are unsure how to get out of the submarine and Alex sees the torpedo launcher. The girls and Jerry enter the launcher to torpedo themselves to the surface. Jerry tells G.L.A.D.I.S. to send the jet. The girls and Jerry are soon torpedoed to the surface. After getting back to the surface, they realize that Terrence is going to WOOHP and they're soon WOOHPed to the WOOHP jet. Meanwhile, Terrence, Helga and Boogie Gus arrive at the WOOHP Headquarters. Terrence disguises himself as Jerry to make the agents wear the bracelets and lose memories about working for WOOHP. The plan works and the agents go home. The girls and Jerry arrive and a fight begins. The girls defeat Helga and Boogie Gus. Jerry then tries to defeat Terrence, but fails, and the girls defeat Terrence together. Finally, LAMOS is put in prison, and the bracelets are destroyed by fire. The agents go back to work for WOOHP, and the girls say that they love their job as spies. Jerry then tells the girls that as a prize for defeating LAMOS, he is sending them shopping and they can pay with the WOOHP credit card. Jerry then tells G.L.A.D.I.S. to work on the mission report as a part of her work as the head of WOOHP. Gadgets *Bubble Protection Bubble Gum *Catsuit *Compowder *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Jet aircraft *Jetpack Backpack *Jet Set Ski **High speed **Stealth ability *Laser Nail File *Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara *Porcupine Quill Hairbrush Trivia *G.L.A.D.I.S. flys the Jet aircraft by radio/remote control. *This 2 part episode marks the final appearance of LAMOS. *WOOHP has a class on knots. *Helga Von Guggen is allergic to shrimp and other shellfish. Gallery Category:Season 4